doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dream Player/2005 Anime
の |Broadcast by = TV Asahi |Anime series = 2005 |Season = 5 |Episode number = 156 |Rōmaji = Nobita no yumemonogatari |Adapted manga chapter = The Dream Player |Manga = Doraemon }} The Tale of Nobita's Dream is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot On an evening, Doraemon, Nobita, Mom and Dad are watching the television. However, Nobita keeps changing channels, angering his parents. They send the boys to their room for the rest of the night. Nobita complains to Doraemon about it and Doraemon takes out the Dream Player to get Nobita to sleep with a cool dream, and tells him about the different themes. Doraemon then tells Nobita to ignore the instructor dream because he won’t like it, but Nobita admitted and chooses an instructor dream, and falls asleep immediately, but is awoken by himself blaring the trumpet as an instructor. Instructor Nobita gets him to jog through town, stay in the cold half-naked, and do homework afterwards. Nobita argues about how he hates the dream and wants to switch to another dream, but his instructor keeps pestering him as he continues to lecture him. Nobita forces himself to wake up. He then switches to a pirate dream, even though Doraemon tells him he shouldn't stop the dream he is currently midway. Nobita ends up on a large pirate ship where he is the captain, enjoys everything he has gotten, and meets up with Shizuka in the dream. While chatting about where the treasure could be, she finds out Nobita is seasick. An enemy ship led by Gian and his parrot Suneo comes up to them, wanting revenge. All of Nobita's crew worry about them, and they begin to lose the fight. As the enemy ship’s crew begins to take over, Nobita inspires the crew in hopes of battle, and so the fight commences. Nobita ends up fighting Gian and nearly winning, but seeing how high he is, his seasickness gets the better of him and falls into the sea. Nobita is joined by Shizuka on her boat, but when Nobita learns that it would take three days for them to reach the mainland, he forces himself to wake up and then falls asleep again after switching to science fiction. Nobita flies in space with his ship and the rest of his people to defeat an Imperial Cruiser led by Suneo, leader of the Honekawaians, who knows that they will never defeat him. Princess Shizuka appears as a hologram in front of Nobita and tells him of a weak part of the ship which he can take it out. But when it requires math problems to find a password, Nobita loses his ship after giving a wrong answer, and forces himself to wake up again. He then puts in a superhero adventure dream and falls asleep. In the dream, Nobita’s mother, as a villain (Spicy Momma), is importing spicy peppers and forcing the children in Japan to eat all of them in order to make their lives sad. Nobita, now a superhero, comes up to defeat her. Nobita defeats all of her minions, but is forced to eat the peppers even when trying to avoid them, and wakes up again. He then puts in the teenage drama dream and skips to the final scene, then falls asleep. Finally, Nobita and the others are about to graduate from high school. They all stare into the horizon and chase the sun, but Nobita couldn't keep up with the others. However, he doesn't wake up. A strange-looking Doraemon then flies to him, telling him that the player broke and that he is trapped in the dream forever. Nobita tries to escape from the dream, but no matter how far he runs, he ends up in the other dreams, with a vengeful pirate Gian (who disguised as Shizuka first) and his crew chasing after him in frozen sea, his high school classmates calling him over, and Princess Shizuka, Parrot Suneo, Sci-Fi Gian and Honekawaian Suneo forcing him to solve incomprehensible math problems, ending with Spicy Momma forcing him out of his classroom. As he stands in the corridor, the television set showing himself walking towards it approaches as his family laughs at him on the other side. Nobita begs them to let him out, but suddenly, it turns off. Nobita, now trapped in a white void, crying, and is visited by instructor him, who tells him that he went a bit overboard, and reveals that he had been in one single instructor dream, and teaches him never to give up on achieving his goals as he goes on to impart morals to him. Nobita wakes up the next morning from his instructor dream, complaining to Doraemon about how he hates dreams now, ending with Nobita not having learned a single thing. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used *'Dream Player' Trivia *When instructor Nobita explains that Nobita is having one single dream, this implies that he was changing discs in his dream but not in reality. *A list of reasons Nobita wants to end each dream right away: **Instructional: Nobita is too "pushy" for him. **Pirate: Shizuka claims that it would take them three days to get to the mainland. **Sci-Fi: Math problem requirements are included. **Superhero Adventure: Bell peppers got stuffed in his mouth. **Teenage drama: His friends went farther than him and he can't keep up. Unfortunately, he doesn't wake up. Differences from the manga *The VHS cassettes were changed to VCDs in this adaptation. *Gian, Suneo, Shizuka from the Teenage Drama didn’t made a reappearance in the manga, but they did in the anime. *The western dream is replaced by the pirate dream, while the sci-fi dream has a different story this time round with a new antagonist. However, apart from the instructor dream, the teenage drama dream is the only other dream to be carried to the 2009 version. *The plot only contains the parts that are not included in the original manga; such as Nobita finding the television from his house and sees his family laughing at him on the other side. Gallery Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Dark episodes Category:Dream-related episodes Category:Pirate-related Original Episode